


A Begrudging Attraction

by Stacysmash



Series: University Romances [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Bokuto and Tsukishima walk to the train station after their win against Tokai (where Kuroo, Oikawa and Hinata play), and Bokuto may be drunk?





	1. An Afterparty Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of one shots focusing on Bokuto and Tsukishima’s relationship at different periods, it’ll jump around quite a bit. This first one is a direct spin off from my multi chapter fic “A New Chapter Begins” right after the events of Ch 9. I highly recommend reading that first, but it’s not necessary!  
> At the moment the rating is General Audiences, but I plan on it going all the way up to Explicit as I add more chapters so keep that in mind!

It had been a fun evening hanging out at Kuroo’s dorm, even Tsukishima had to admit. But it was so late when they finally started heading back he was worried they were gonna miss the last train. He stretched his legs into longer strides and tried to walk faster as they made their way to the station. He was trying to walk faster, but a bulky, spikey haired man was pulling him down…literally.  
“Mmmm, Tsukki,” Bokuto slurred as he wrapped his thick arms around Tsukishima’s slender waist, “You’re sooooooo warm.” He nuzzled his face into Tsukishima’s side as he stumbled to keep up with his grumpy kouhai.  
“Bokuto-san, I can’t walk when you hold me back like this.”  
“But I’m sooo cooooooold,” Bokuto whined with a little sniffle at the end.  
Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance and stopped walking. He grabbed Bokuto’s shoulders and tugged his body up straight. Bokuto’s face was stuck in a little pout, his hair breaking free from the gel and drooping a bit down onto his face. Tsukishima scowled as he turned his attention to Bokuto’s open jacket, not letting his mind drift to how cute his unruly senpai looked like that.  
“Of course you’re cold, your jacket’s completely open,” Tsukishima chided and tasked himself with zipping it up for Bokuto as the inebriated man swayed a bit in place. He zipped the jacket all the way up to the top, the collar popping up to keep Bokuto’s neck warm in the night chill. Tsukishima purposely avoided looking at the flushed face sticking out above the red and black jacket, and he turned back toward the direction of the train station. He set an almost deadly pace, hoping his senpai will be unable to get his hands on him again. But even when inebriated, Bokuto’s speed should never be underestimated.  
“TSUUUUKIIIIIIIII!” He heard ring out on the nearly empty street, wincing at the volume of the call just before Bokuto’s body enveloped him completely from behind. “Why did you leave me?” He whined.  
“Because I didn’t want you hanging off of me,” he growled, trying to worm his arms out of the grasp to no avail.  
“Hey, Tsukki! There’s a park! Look at all those trees, they’re so tall! Hey Tsukki, watch this!” And with that Bokuto took off running into the empty park, lit by a few warm street lamps.  
“Oh no, stop, Bokuto-san,” Tsukishima said in a low deadpan voice with a smirk as he followed languidly behind. “This is such a bad idea…” He watched Bokuto drop his gym back and spring up into the tree without hardly effort. The goofy third year crouched his muscular frame on the thick swaying branch and looked above him, balancing only on his feet. With a surge he gripped onto a higher branch and swung himself up onto it, locking his legs around it to keep himself stable.  
Tsukishima blinked at the outrageous agility Bokuto still had after drinking so much. He continued to stare in confusion as Bokuto looked back down at him with a huge grin on his face.  
“Wasn’t that awesome?! I’m just like an owl, Hoot Hoot!!”  
Tsukishima sighed as he plowed his face into his palm.  
“You’re no longer an owl, Bokuto-san. You’re a unicorn.”  
Bokuto bellowed out a laugh as he hopped from limb to limb til his feet hit the ground. “Yeah...I think I’ll always identify more with an owl.”  
Tsukishima smirked at him in the dim light. “Oh, are you sure? And what color would your underwear be now, Bokuto-san?”  
Bokuto stared at him confused for a moment. He frowned and looked downward, one hand pulling his jacket up and the other pulled the waist of his pants out.  
“.....lots of colors.” Bokuto answered quietly, closing his pants gently and smoothing his jacket back down.  
Tsukishima leered down at him with an eyebrow cocked. “It’s a specific set of colors, isn’t it?”  
Bokuto pouted and crossed his arms in a huff. “Fine, they’re rainbow! What does that have to do with it?”  
Tsukishima shrugged and began to walk away. “Don’t unicorns poop rainbows or something?”  
Bokuto laughed as he caught up to Tsukishima, rubbing his arm against his. “Do they really? Hey! How did you know my underwear was rainbow colored?”  
Tsukishima smirked, “Everyone in the locker room saw them, and it definitely wouldn’t be the first time we were all embarrassed by your choice of underwear.”  
“Oh, that makes sense,” Bokuto replied nonchalantly and they continued walking for a while in silence.  
A thought occurred to Tsukishima as they neared the train station. He turned to glance at Bokuto and asked, “So, Bokuto-san, this whole evening. You really weren’t nearly as drunk as you were acting, were you?”  
A sly grin spreads across Bokuto’s face as he glances back up at him. “Nope, not one bit! It just gives me an excuse to be more goofy and clingy. I mean I was a bit tipsy, but I would’ve been more drunk if a certain someone wasn’t stealing sips out of my beer the whole night.”  
Tsukishima blushed and looked away. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replied in a quiet voice.  
Bokuto laughed and slapped him hard on the back. “I don’t mind! After all, you’re a growing man after all!” Suddenly Bokuto frowned and looked suspiciously up at him, “A _growing_ man….Tsukki! Are you still growing? That’s it, no more beer for you, young man.”  
“Beer doesn’t help you grow.”  
“Any taller and I’ll have to put up with talking to your stomach.”  
“I doubt that.”  
“I’m gonna have to buy you more interesting T-shirts.”  
“What’s wrong with my shirts,” Tsukki frowned down at his plain Chuo T-shirt, regardless of it being the same as Bokuto’s.  
“Oh! I love that ramen place! Let’s gooo, Tsukki!”  
Before he could run off Tsukishima’s hand grabbed the collar of his jacket.  
“It’s late, Bokuto-san. At this rate we won’t make the last train.”  
“Well, then we’ll just have to go back and spend the night at Kuroo’s.”  
Tsukki snickered, “No thank you, I don’t think I could breathe with all the sexual tension in the room.”  
Bokuto bellowed out a laugh. “Jeesh, you aren’t kidding! Between Kuroo and Sawamura and then Oikawa and Chibi-chan, I was like ‘Hey, get a room you guys’ and then realized there was only one room. It was probably a good thing we all split before you and I started making out too, and then it would just get weird with all the-“  
Tsukki made a sort of squawking sound of a protest as his face flushed bright red, “What do you mean you and I would start making out? That wouldn’t happen!”  
Bokuto turned around to face him. The difference in height didn’t seem to phase the bulky wing spiker as he leaned up toward Tsukki’s bright face with a smirk growing on his face. “What do you mean, Tsukki? You would never wanna make out with me? After everything we’ve been through together?” He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, though his eyes were dancing with mirth.  
Tsukishima scowled deeply and tried to walk past him, muttering, “Shut up, Bokuto-san.”  
He felt two large, rough hands grab hold of his shoulders and squeeze as Bokuto chuckled behind him. “Yeah, yeah, keep denying it, Tsukki. It’s only a matter of time.” Bokuto’s voice came out low and a little rough as he murmured into his ear, causing him to hunch his shoulders as high as he could. He felt the hands slide off his shoulders and saw Bokuto hop back to his side, walking spiritedly as if nothing had happened. Tsukishima kept his shoulders hunched slightly until they at last arrived at the station, a grumpy frown remaining on his face with a dusting of pink on his cheeks. With the way Bokuto has been teasing him lately, he worried that the older man had already figured out how he really felt.  
They hopped onto the train in a virtually empty car. Tsukishima moved straight for a whole row of empty seats and sat next to the wall. Despite the fact that with many seats to choose from, Bokuto plopped in the seat right next to him. Ignoring him in irritation he dug his headphones out of his gym bag. Slipping them over his ears and popping a random song on, he shut his eyes and leaned against the cold wall. The train doors shut and lurched forward, pulling away from the station. He finally relaxed as his music shut out the outside world, his shoulders drooping slightly and his crossed arms slacking down onto his lap.  
His reverie was interrupted however when he felt a heavy weight press against his right arm. He cracked an eye opened and glanced over to see Bokuto had turned sideways and was leaning back onto him, his head wiggling to get comfortable on Tsukishima’s shoulder.  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall, but didn’t complain. He would never admit it, but these moments were his favorite. When Bokuto was calm and with just a little physical contact envelop him in the comfortable heat from his body. With a deep sigh he drifted his thoughts to what it would feel like to snuggle completely into Bokuto’s hold and thanked the heavens Bokuto couldn’t read minds.


	2. Love at First Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to Chapter 1, this takes place a few weeks after the start of school

Tsukishima surprisingly liked his new team. They had a professionalism and dignity he was unused to, coming from the menagerie of idiots also known as Karasuno. In the locker room after one of his first practices, he enjoyed the idle chatter as everyone changed out of their sweaty gear and meandered into the showers. He had placed his glasses safely in the locker in front of him and peeled off his sweaty shirt when the door swung open.   
“Hey, hey, hey! There better be some hot water left or I’m gonna go on a towel snapping spree!”  
Tsukishima winced at the bellowing voice that was much too loud for the narrow locker room. The rest of the team chuckled and bantered back with the noisy wing spiker, but Tsukishima kept his front toward his locker as he replaced the glasses on his face.   
The day he was introduced to the team with other first years scouted into Chuo, he had never expected to be tackled by the old Fukurodani captain from his first Tokyo training camp. His new team had watched in surprise as Bokuto bounded around the towering first year in excitement as Tsukishima shot snarky comments back at him. The team captain slapped him on the back and laughed, saying he was really looking forward to this year. Ever since everyone thought of them as an entertaining duo... _him_ and _Bokuto_. He did not know what he did to deserve this.   
Bokuto dug into his locker just a few down from him, rummaging around and making a complete mess all over the floor. Tsukishima contemplated just throwing his clean shirt on and making a run for it, showering at his dorm instead. He glanced over at the tornado of knee pads and T-shirts when Bokuto straightened up and ripped his sweat soaked off his back and shoved it into his bag with a grimace.   
Tsukishima’s eyes widened in shock at seeing Bokuto shirtless. He had grown just a pinch in height in the last three years, but his body had matured impressively. His tan skin was glistening as sweat dripped down the mountainous shoulders, his individual back muscles flexing as he bent down to shove the pile on the floor back into his locker. The new position offered Tsukishima an even better view as Bokuto whistled an off-key tune, fighting with the avalanche of equipment that kept popping out at him.  
Tsukishima flinched in surprise when he felt a hand clap his bare back.   
“It’s frustrating, isn’t it?” Murmured an irritated voice next to him.  
He turned to see their slender fourth year setter next to him, his mouth twisted in irritation as he glanced down past Tsukishima and then back to his locker to open it with a metallic clang.   
Tsukishima cleared his throat and grabbed his bag to find his clean shirt. “What’s frustrating?” He tried to keep his voice steady and hoped his nervousness wouldn’t show from being caught ogling his rambunctious senpai.  
The setter jerked his head toward Bokuto pulled his own shirt off. “Him...he packs muscle on like the Hulk and I lift weights, eat extra protein and nothing. I’m fated to be a beanpole…” The setter sighed in despair and slammed his locker shut, making his way to the showers.   
Tsukishima rested his head against the cold locker shelf in front of him and released a breath. He was overwhelmingly relieved that the setter thought he was simply jealous and not totally thirsting after Bokuto Koutarou. He groaned internally at the sudden attraction to one of the loudest, most annoying people alive. Well, Tsukishima didn’t hate Bokuto. As obnoxious as he could be with his meddling and teasing, he still held a lot of gratitude toward Bokuto. Not just for helping him refine his skills first year, but for inspiring an actual love for the game. It did not mean he wanted to jump him though.   
He stiffened as he felt a large, rough hand gently press against the small of his back.  
“Tsukki? Are you feeling okay?” He heard Bokuto ask in a concerned tone right beside his ear. He shivered and straightened up.  
“Yes, I’m fine. I just realized I forgot to work on something and I need to go take care of it.” Without looking at Bokuto he yanked his clean shirt over his head and adjusted his glasses, praying his hot cheeks weren’t visibly blushing. Bokuto removed his hand from his back, but he leaned against the lockers next to him and stared. Tsukishima kept his eyes forward, seeing in his peripheral vision that Bokuto was now only wearing his underwear and long knee pads.   
“Eh? Aren’t you gonna shower first?”  
“No, I can shower at the dorm...shouldn’t you be in the shower? You could catch cold standing here like that.”  
Bokuto snorted, “Aww, worried about me, Tsukki? Nah, I’ll be fine, I still gotta peel these puppies off, which is nearly impossible when they’re sweaty like this. Wanna help?”  
Tsukishima took a deep breath and finally allowed himself to scowl at Bokuto, his eyes focused only on the smirking face and not on anything below it. “Do you often torture your kouhai this way, Bokuto-san? I think the experience would scar me for life.”  
Bokuto bellowed out a laugh and clapped hard him on the shoulder. “Ok, ok, but take care of yourself when you get back to the dorm.” He plopped his underwear clad butt onto the bench and shot his leg out, his face contorted in concentration as he began to remove himself from the ridiculously long knee pads.   
Tsukishima quickly gathered his things and shoved his locker shut, forcing himself to not even glance Bokuto’s way.   
“Good luck, Bokuto-san. Don’t take any skin off with it.”   
He made his way through the flurry of stinky men when he heard Bokuto call out,  
“See ya later, Tsukki!”  
He rushed through the door and inhaled the fresh air from the hallway, making a beeline for the exit to run back to his dorm.   
_I’m not attracted to Bokuto. I’m not attracted to Bokuto. I’m not attracted to Bokuto._  
He said the mantra in his head like a cadence as he power walked down the path, relishing in the cool air and hoping it would calm his thoughts. It did not help however as his mind flashed back to the vision of Bokuto’s smirk, his hair beginning to droop over his forehead. The way the fluorescent lights of the locker room caused his chest muscles to glisten.   
Tsukishima shoved his hand into his bag and yanked his headphones out, throwing music into it at an unsafe decibel to try to drown the visions out. It didn’t work.   
_Whatever...it is what it is. As long as he never notices I’ll be ok._

 


	3. What Bokuto Sees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snapshot of what kind of sexiness Bokuto and Tsukki get into after they start dating

Bokuto moaned against the sweaty chest in front of him, his arms tightening around the lean torso that seems to stretch on for miles. He grips and moves the body up and down onto his cock at a steady pace, hoping the moment would never end. Above him he could hear panting and a delicious moan. He grinned pressed delicate little kisses along the sharp collarbone. He felt the long slender fingers slide into his hair that had long lost its gel...now drooping down into his face. The other hand used his back and shoulders for balance as he bounced deeper into Bokuto’s lap. Bokuto let out a deep groan as he lifted his face to gaze at the face hovering above his. He reached one of his hands up to cup the porcelain cheek kissed by a sweet shade of pink.  
“Shit, Tsukki...You’re so beautiful,” He whispered in a rough voice.  
Tsukishima glared down into his face with a slight squint, his glasses sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. “I’m not beautiful,” he said simply.  
Bokuto scoffed as he gave an extra robust thrust up into Tsukki, causing the blonde to gasp and grip on tighter to Bokuto’s hair and back. “Yes you are. Like….your body is so long and toned, and UGH your skin is so pale I just wanna mark it up.” He reached his face out teeth first as he nibbled lightly across Tsukishima’s pectoral muscles. He winced as he felt a light slap on the back of his head.  
“That’s ridiculous,” Tsukishima said, in his typical emotionless voice, though a little breathless as they continued moving their bodies together.  
“Hmmm, I agree...it’s ridiculous that you’re soooo beautiful, like your soft, pretty hair...oh and the hair everywhere else too, it’s so light you can’t see it except at some angles and it looks like a little shimmer…” As he described his body hair, Bokuto nuzzled into Tsukishima’s arm and kissed along the soft nearly invisible arm hair.  
“Tch,” was all Tsukishima said this time as he shivered at the delicate contact.  
“I could go on and on, Tsukki, even your face when you’re being a little shit...that’s beautiful too,” He chuckled, and he felt Tsukishima wiggle a little bit out of his arms and leaned back. He looked up to see a dark scowl on his face.  
“If you’re gonna continue this I might as well go to the bathroom and finish.”  
Bokuto trapped Tsukishima’s long body in his arms and laughed. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop...for now.”  
“Hmph, you’re so annoying,” Tsukishima said softly, wrapping his arms back around the wide shoulders and continued thrusting down onto Bokuto’s lap. Bokuto gripped onto his hips and helped him with more gusto, both moaning and panting at the faster tempo. Bokuto reached his face upward and nuzzled against Tsukishima’s throat, giving it a little lick before peppering it with kisses. He felt the arms on his back circle tighter around his neck, pulling them even closer. Tsukishima moved his head downward, his lips parted as he searched out the lips pressing against his neck. Bokuto relinquished it and eagerly caught the awaiting lips in a deep and hungry kiss.  
Tsukishima rarely initiated kisses on his own, so for him to do so made Bokuto’s heart soar as he pumped himself up into his salty angel, wrecking his lips with his own.  
“B-Bokuto-san...I’m-oh god, I’m close.”  
“Mmm, me too. Go ahead, Tsukki. Come on, Baby.” Tsukishima claimed he hated being called that even more than being called ‘Tsukki’, but it always made him cum when said at just the right moment. He gripped tightly into the silver and black hair and released all over his and Bokuto’s stomachs. The sound of his voice crying out and the grip on Bokuto’s hair caused him to climax as well, spilling into Tsukki as he pumped a bit more forcefully.  
The movement began to soften as they continued to hold on to each other, their eyes closed to bask in the moment as they caught their breath. Bokuto finally lifted Tsukishima off of his cock, picked him up and gently laid him back down on the bed. He slid away quickly to the bathroom and returned a minute later with a warm, damp washcloth, his own body already wiped down. He gently ran the cloth over Tsukishima’s body as he simply laid there feeling lazy and tired. After he was clean Bokuto tossed the washcloth onto his dirty clothes heap and gently climbed onto the bed next to Tsukishima. He reached down to grab the pile of sheets and blankets they had shoved aside earlier and pulled them up to cover himself and his sleepy boyfriend. Once they were covered, Bokuto leaned back and crossed his arms underneath his head and sighed, his eyes shutting softly. They laid there in silence for a few minutes and had nearly fallen asleep when he felt Tsukishima’s arm snake over his chest. He remained still as Tsukishima continued to snuggle up to him, letting his head rest against Bokuto’s warm chest.  
It was moments of this unexpected tenderness that made Bokuto fall in love with Tsukishima even more. He remained still until he felt Tsukishima fall completely still with his breath puffing against his skin at a slow and steady rate. He then released his right arm to curl around Tsukishima’s back and hold him in a cozy embrace. With his other hand he reached across and settled his large, rough hand into the silky crop of blonde hair on Tsukishima’s head. He stroked his hair with his thumb as he took a deep breath to let himself fall into sleep. Just before he drifted off he felt Tsukishima’s mouth against his chest curl into a small smile.


	4. I Feel the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto’s feelings change for Tsukki (Pre relationship)

The feeling that welled up in Bokuto when he spotted Tsukishima in the first year line up on his volleyball team was more relief than excitement, though he felt that too. He had hardly ever seen Tsukishima except for the training camps and a bit at the Spring High Tournament three years before, but he knew the shrewd blonde still understood him better than his present team. He looked irritated of course as he was tackled him in unreserved enthusiasm, but that didn’t bother Bokuto. He knew the first year well enough to know that was just his personality and he’ll come out of his shell eventually, especially with a such fantastic senpai like himself.

Tsukishima did relax slowly as he became more acquainted with the team and familiar with an overabundance of skinship from a particular person, much to Bokuto’s delight. Everything changed though one strange day when he followed the rest of the team into the locker room after a grueling practice. He ran his hand through his damp and slightly droopy hair as he weaved around his stinky teammates, making his way to his own locker and paused when he caught sight of Tsukishima’s back. He had already stripped off his sweaty shirt and slipped his pants down. He was wearing sports boxers that hugged him nicely. Bokuto’s eyes climbed up the pale, toned back that flexed as he shoved his sweaty clothes into his gym bag. His locker slammed shut with a clang, awaking Bokuto from his reverie. He whirled around and swung open his locker to avoid locking eyes with Tsukishima, his face feeling like it was on fire.   
_What the hell...when did Tsukki get so hot?_ As he peeled the shirt off his back and tossed it into his locker, he glanced to the side to catch sight of the statuesque blonde entering the showers. He took note that he went to the left side. Bokuto would definitely head to the right. The last thing he needed was getting a hard-on in the communal showers while checking out a kouhai. He shuddered at the thought. He prided himself on being a good mentor and a trustworthy senpai. He couldn’t even fathom Tsukishima losing trust in him, so he shoved aside any thoughts of how good looking he had become, how the light blond hair curled delicately around his ear, and the way the sweat was dribbling down his slender back and down his curved—  
He quickly bent down and grabbed a clean shirt and yanked it over his head. Swinging his gym bag over his shoulder he slammed his locker shut.   
“Uh, I gotta go guys, I’ll just shower at my dorm!”  
“What? Dude you’re a mess!”   
“Wooo, Bo’s gotta hot date!”  
“Or he forgot about a paper due tomorrow.”  
He didn’t answer the allegations but huffed out a laugh and a last wave as he bolted out the door.

After that Bokuto still jumped up to ruffle Tsukishima’s hair, wrapped his arm around his shoulders and bellowed out a laugh at a particularly sarcastic comment. But his touches never lingered like they used to, and he tried to give his other teammates a little more attention to distract from the heated sensations he got when those golden eyes bored into him through the thick framed glasses. He was growing nervous that Tsukishima could sense the difference in his actions, but prayed he wouldn’t look too much into it.   
Bokuto had just gotten used to his quickening heartbeat and nervous jitters in his stomach in close proximity to Tsukishima when his whole world shifted yet again. They had just finished a game in Osaka and were packed up on the team bus for the nearly six hour trip back to Tokyo. Bokuto had slid into a seat by the window and just a couple minutes later Tsukishima slid in next to him.  
“Oh, did you want the window?” Bokuto asked, nervous and pleased at Tsukishima choosing to sit next to him.  
Tsukishima shrugged slipping his headphones over his ears. “I don’t need it, unless you’ll wanna talk to people, then I could switch. I can stretch my legs out this way.”  
“That’s fine then, I’ll probably just sleep,” Bokuto replied as he rolled his team jacket up and stuck it under his neck, leaning against the cool bus window and wiggling in his seat to get comfy.   
For three hours straight he was dead to the world. Then the bus swerved a little bit weaving through traffic on the highway and jostled him awake. He didn’t move right away, trying to gain sense of where he was. When he figured it out, he realized that he was no longer leaning against the window, but his head was nestled against a shoulder next to him. His heart began to pound and hoped Tsukishima wasn’t pissed at him when he felt something in his hair. Long fingers were curling languidly through his hair while the arm behind him was resting around his shoulders and curled over his head. He could hardly breathe as he experienced the uncharacteristic gentleness Tsukishima was giving him. He desperately wanted to see his face but would hate it if the fingers stopped stroking through his hair. Carefully he slightly edged his face up to see Tsukishima staring off into space away from him, his foot on the seat so his knee was propped in front of him as he rested his other arm across it. His fingers were drumming lightly in air to whatever tune he was listening to, and his face was relaxed with a hint of a smile on his lips.   
As if Bokuto’s heart could handle anymore, from his surprise at thinking his kouhai was hot, being overwhelmed by his beauty, and now a sweet kindness at letting him sleep against him on the rickety bus. He didn’t even realize his face had kept shifting to get a better view when Tsukishima’s eyes slid down to him. With a gasp his leg dropped and he jerked away from Bokuto, his face flushing like it had been set on fire.  
“Sorry, sorry, Bokuto-san!” He whispered urgently as he looked around him quickly, not meeting Bokuto’s eyes. “Uh, you just kinda shifted against me and seemed more comfortable, so I just left you there. Maybe you want more room, I can move to another seat—“  
He had his bag in his hand and was ready to lunge out of the seat when Bokuto hooked his arms around his torso and pulled him back.   
“Hey, hey,” He murmured soothingly by his ear, “You’re fine, don’t worry, it’s not like I’m mad or anything. Thank you for letting me use you as a pillow, you didn’t have to do that.”  
Tsukishima had shivered from his breath hitting his ear and simply shrugged at Bokuto’s gratefulness. He didn’t turn around, but he didn’t leave either. Bokuto could feel his back rising and falling against his chest as he breathed deeply. Under his hands he could feel Tsukishima’s heart pounding and a little thought began to occur to him. Tsukishima never treated people like he treats Bokuto. He may shoot him a salty comment and roll his eyes at his exuberance, but touching him gently and drowning in embarrassment at being caught was something else entirely. Intrigued as well as hopeful, Bokuto tightened his grip slightly and pressed his body in closer.  
“Tsukki,” He whispered in a low voice, “Do you...do you like me?”  
He felt Tsukishima draw in a quick breath, but remained silent. His entire body was tense in Bokuto’s arms, and craning his neck around to see his face Bokuto could see the younger man looked absolutely terrified.  
“Shhh, hey, it’s okay, don’t freak out. It’s okay,” he soothed.  
Tsukishima began to turn in his seat so he was at least facing forward, so Bokuto let his arms loosen. The bespectacled blonde faced him at last with his forehead knotted with worry.   
“It’s okay? How is this okay? You weren’t supposed to know, now it’s going to mess everything up.”  
“Why would it mess anything up?” Bokuto asked as he rubbed circles on his back.  
“Well, you won’t be so comfortable around me anymore cuz you’ll be worried about how I feel, or space yourself from me cuz you don’t wanna deal with it, or—“  
“Why would I do any of that? Does that even sound like me?”  
“No,” Tsukishima answered cautiously, finally glancing over to meet his eyes.  
“Of course not. Even if I didn’t feel the same way I would never shove you off like an old pair of shoes or something lame like that.”   
“What did you just say?” Tsukishima asked, his eyes widening.  
“I said I would never shove you off like—“  
“No, no, before that. You said something about feeling the same way?”  
The wheels turned for a minute in Bokuto’s head, and once it all lined up his whole body jerked up straight.  
“Oh! Yeah, sorry I should’ve said that first. I like you too, Tsukki,” he said with a big grin.  
For a moment Tsukishima stared at him frozen, and then like a leaky balloon he deflated forward over his knees with a sigh. Bokuto wasn’t expecting that reaction, so he leaned forward to make sure the person he just confessed to didn’t die. Luckily Tsukishima was twitching slightly, so he was at least alive. After a minute he straightened back up with his cheeks still an attractive pink.   
“You like me.”  
“Yup”  
“For how long?”  
“Ehhhhhh, it’s been a while. It’s not like it hit me like lightning, I just started noticing things more and more and I catch myself staring at your cute ass when you’re just in your underwear and I get all embarrassed.”  
Tsukishima squeaked at his admission, “My ass isn’t cute, it’s...normal.”  
“Oh no, it’s great! Just enough curve, and it looks good on your body.” Bokuto chuckled as Tsukishima buried his face in his hands. He restarted the back rub as he leaned over til his lips were hovering beside his ear.   
“Tsukki,” he murmured softly, “Will you go out with me?”  
He heard a little groan escape through the palms in front of Tsukishima’s face, and after a moment he saw the blond head nod up and down. Bokuto felt his energy level spike and he wrapped his meaty arms around Tsukishima’s slender body as he let out some giggles.  
“Bokuto,” one of his teammates called behind him, “Are you sexually harassing the salt shaker again?”  
“I’ve never sexually harassed him!”  
A few snickers rose around him, and Bokuto pouted in his seat. He perked up when Tsukishima finally revealed his face again, looking both relieved and pained, and Bokuto chuckled knowing it’ll probably be a face he’ll see often from here on out.  
“You okay?” He asked as he reached his hand out to cradle his jaw, his thumb swiping up to caress his cheek.  
“Yes, I’m good,” Tsukishima answered softly, his mouth curling slightly into a small smile. The sight of it overwhelmed Bokuto and he acted completely without thinking. He leaned forward slowly, pulling Tsukishima’s face gently toward him as he pressed their lips together. He pulled back only slightly after a moment, feeling Tsukishima’s shuddered breath puff across his lips, and when the other man didn’t back off, he enveloped him in an even deeper kiss.   
The rest of the bumpy bus ride was spent with them pressed against each other with Bokuto’s arm cradled around his back. Intimate whispers passed between them with ease being answered with chuckles or a random sarcastic comment. Occasionally an experimental kiss was given by one or the other with an answering blush in return. It may have been an obnoxiously long trip, but for Bokuto it was the best one he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help adding a little on this pair :)


End file.
